1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of broadcast technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to validating service information (SI) and program specific information (PSI) of a broadcast table in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, SI and PSI (SIPSI) data of a broadcast table is validated for every launch of a visual application in an electronic device. For each of the launches, a comparison between the cached SIPSI data and a newly received SIPSI data is performed using version identification of each SIPSI table. In the current scenario, the electronic device has to receive each SIPSI table again to perform the comparison and subsequent update. However, the rate of change of the SIPSI data is low and the comparison leads to wastage of time and battery power. Further, the electronic device finds it difficult to recover when it has returned from an out of coverage area.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient technique for validating service information (SI) and program specific information (PSI) of a broadcast table in an electronic device.